The Game
by ToxicUchiha1
Summary: L and Light are working hard on the Kira case as always, handcuffed, when strange amount of murders start to take place. Could it be more important than the Kira case? Beyond Birthday believes so. LxLight onesided LxBB
1. Prologue

A/N: I've recently taken a liking to writing about Beyond Birthday so that explains why I'm writing this. This will contain Yaoi, LxLight and onesided LxBB. There's spoilers for everything, and lots of changes in the sequence of how the story rolls... YOU'LL SEE IF YOU READ! Argh..! Anyway, blood voilence and lots of dark shadowyness that is going to eat you! You have been warned.

* * *

Prologue

"I'm home!" Light called as he walked through the doors of his house. He just finished talking to Ryuga Hideki (no, not the teen idol, more like the World's Greatest Detective, L) as he started to take off his shoes. He rubbed his tired eyes. Everything has been busy. School, passing righteous judgement, and trying to lead Ryuga (cough L cough) off of his tracks. He needed sometime to nap and gather out more plans for the future in which Ryuga was most defiantly going to try and get Light to admit he's Kira, or force it out of the teenaged murderer. Either or, Light had to be prepared.

"Welcome! I just started dinner!" Sachiko, Light's mother, called from the kitchen as Light made his way to the stairs. He noted Sayu, Light's sister, was not sitting and watching television, waiting and hoping for the real Ryuga Hideki to appear, and to squeal and drool over him. Then he listened for her in her room and realized that the house was unusually quiet. He started up the steps, each one creaking with his weight being pushed upon it, and Sayu's ears perked up.

Light stopped at the third step from the top of the stair case. Sayu just went to the top and stood there, eyes planted on the ground. She looked sad and betrayed, he could almost see the sad anger burning in her eyes. Her arms were behind her back as she watched her foot squash nothing into the wooden floor with great intent.

"Sayu... Is something wrong?" Light asked, wondering what in the world could have made his sister that upset. She chanced a glance at his eyes and looked to the ground quickly once again.

"Kira has been killing less lately." She stated, shocking Light. Their family never talked about Kira, they were all too much against the killer that lived under the same roof, unknowingly. Light easily hid his emotions with his great acting skills.

"Maybe he's just been busy." Light replied with a smile, making the comment as an attempt to be funny and make his sister her usual cheery and bubbly self. She just got worse.

"He's always busy when your busy." She said, looking him in the eyes much too hard, as if she were trying to look away from something. Her hands unfolded themselves from behind her back and she held her right hand up, revealing a small piece of lead from a mechanical pencil. "I'm your sister, Raito. I may not be as smart as you, but I most certainly am not stupid."

Light looked at the lead and wondered why it was so important. The only thing lead was useful for was writing. Well, that and when he used it to keep his door loc...

Oh, no.

"Ironic." Light stated, sort of defensively as he took one step up. Sayu took a step forward, challenging him back.

"Too ironic." She retaliated. Light narrowed his eyes, understanding full well that Sayu really was in his room.

"You were in my room?" He asked boldly.

"I needed to do a project... I knew your computer would run better than mine so I decided to try it. Beyond Birthday... What a strange name..." She looked back at thee ground with pure sadness this time. "I... I just wanted to make sure it was fake- to make sure you were still... Raito... Jichickiri, Maino. He was charged for rape and second hand murder but there was never enough evidence to prove him guilty, the victims were always too scared to testify."

Light's eyes widened and he bolted into his room. He pushed Sayu into the wall on his way there, but he did not notice, in fact he could not notice anything. There was only the Death Note on his mind. Sayu found the Death Note. She must have. There was nothing else she could have been talking about but there was just the slightest bit of hope she was talking about something totally irrelevant.

Now there was fear. A sort of fear he never felt before. He could get caught and be put to jail or even more likely the death penalty. So that was why he didn't care about Sayu watching him as he took the tip of a pen off the desk, open the drawer so he could see the hole in the bottom of it, and insert the pen tip to find exactly what he was fearing. There was nothing there but air.

He turned to Sayu, clearly enraged, but she paid no mind. Her eyes were glued on Ryuk who was laughing crackles that sounded as if it were thundering laughs.

"Shinigami... Are truly ugly and horrible sounding..." Sayu trailed off, making Ryuk laugh harder. Light couldn't chance this anymore, Sayu was going to ruin the perfect world that he was working so hard to make. He rushed up to her and grabbed her by both arms, growling in her face.

"Where is the Death Note, Sayu?" He ordered. She glared back.

"I see it." She stated, confusing Light. She saw the Death Note? Where?

"What?" Light asked.

"I see it, the part of you that has gone insane with power and murder. I see where you changed. I see where Kira lies deep within your eyes burning a fire so strong that you can't help but feed it and do whatever it wants. I see it." She explained and Light snarled. He was not insane! He was God, and God could not be insane! How ridiculous.

"Where is it?" He repeated, even more angrily if that is at all possible.

"What? Are you gonna threaten to write my name down and kill me? You cold hearted bastard." Sayu scowled, eyes watering. Light glared at her but then was shocked to see a small smile fall upon her lips. "It's fine though. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Because unfortunately you are still my brother and unfortunately I still love so I just can't do that. No matter what the condition."

Light's eyes widened and Sayu took the moment to pry her arms away from his grasp. He felt hurt, truly he loved his sister and to cause her pain like he just did... Well, it hurt him, but it was a hurt that had to be dealt with, for it was all for the good of the New World.

"Sayu... Arigato. Really, but now to protect you I need you to stay away from Hideki, Ryuga- the one who graduated with me- for he is L." Light explained. Sayu's eyes widened just a bit and her smile grew as she closed her eyes.

"You know... Nothing shocks me at this point anymore." She chuckled a bit to hold back a sob. "O-on the computer... I was looking for someone to test it on, someone under Kira's status of who deserves to die. I saw Beyond Birthday and was quite shocked."

"What?" Light asked. Sayu just shook her head no, smile still on her lips. It hurt Light, knowing how sour the smile was. She pulled out her tucked in shirt to pull out a small leather book that Light only knew to be the Death Note. "Just look at your computer, Kira."

She threw the notebook at him, slapping against his chest and falling to the floor. His eyes didn't stray from her as he watched her turn and walk to the open door. He tilted his head down in sadness.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she stopped. He heard her choke against her sobs as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm never talking to you again." She stated and walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. Light stood still, looking at the door, as Ryuk floated onto Light's bed, chuckling to himself. Light ignored the annoying Shinigami and looked to the Death Note. He picked it up and flipped through to the newest page. A hand covered his mouth when he saw the name Jichickiri, Maino written in shaky handwriting.

"Sayu..." Light whispered. Ryuk finally gained his composure and held down the laughs that wanted to erupt from his belly and fill the room with the loud demonic sound of the strange Death God. Light wanted more than anything to punch Ryuk.

"Look at your computer screen, Light." Ryuk ordered. Light slowly looked at the Shinigami with a very slightly confused look, then he slowly turned to look at the computer. There on the screen was a picture of Ryuga's(L's) face. Underneath it was the name Beyond Birthday and to the right was a full page based to the crimes he committed, written in english.

"Now you can kill him." Ryuk said.

"No. It's not that simple."

XxX

"Ryuga-kun... May I ask you a question? I mean, may I ask L a question?" Light whispered the last sentence to the disguised detective of whom he was walking to their university with. He was pondering how to go about this. How to bring up the question without raising suspicion of him being Kira. There really was no way.

"It depends upon the question in which Light-kun asks to the answer he will get." L stated, placing his index finger onto his lips.

"Well... My sister decided to search the internet and came upon a strange sight... She found a picture of you, with the name Beyond Birthday, and an article containing the numerous murders he committed. Wha-"

"No, Light-kun. I am not Beyond." L stated, suddenly getting uptight. Light notice L failed to say Beyond Birthday and instead he said Beyond.

"So you know him?" Light asked.

"I was in charge of his case. I worked with someone and stopped him and imprisoned him. That's all I can tell you. Although I can tell you that if Beyond is to die within the next few days than I will know for certain that you are Kira." L explained.

"You sure are persistent on things that aren't true." Light mummbled and L smiled behind his finger.

"Just as you are persistent on saying that you are not Kira."

"Not today, Ryuga-kun. Not today."

XxX

"How are you gonna do this, Light?" Ryuk asked, munching on an apple. "Weren't you planning on killing that Beyond guy, hoping that if it really was L than L would be dead but if not then at least one more person is gone?"

"Exactly, Ryuk, but now I can't do that since I talked to L about. So I can't kill him but he also can't live because if he continued to live after our conversation then it would make me look even more suspicious." Light explained as he sat at his desk, opened the Death Note, and pulled out a pen.

"Then whatchya gonna do?" He asked through mouth full of apples.

"Since Beyond Birthday looks exactly like L it's obvious to say that they must have met face to face. L doesn't meet just anyone face to face so this guy had to be special. They must have really known each other so I can use that to my advantage." Light explained.

"How so?" Ryuk asked, floating over Light's shoulder to look at the words Light scribbled into the Death Note as he talked to the Shinigami. Light smiled a demonic smile that only showed itself when he was serving Justice.

"I'm glad you asked.

End Prologue

* * *

A/N: Remember that was the prologue, Chapter One starts a week before the Task Force is searching the Yotsuba Eight to see if any of them are Kira. Reviews will make me happier and updates will be a bit slow but I aim to please. :}


	2. Chapter 1: Game Start

A/N: Hello again! I'm finally back and starting up the actual storyline with this baby, here. Thanks for the favs, alerts, and reviews, they made me so very happy! But if you really liked the prologue then I have some bad news, your going to want to forget it. That's right, wipe it out of your memory bank for you won't need to remember it until the end, which is very far away. And by the way, every chapter (CHAPTER, not prologue or epilogue) will end with whoever died, and the cause of death. Now, read, enjoy, and keep reviews up if you like it! :D

* * *

The sky was so different.

He didn't know what it was.

The sky was always that color blue. The sky always had clouds crisscrossing every which way possible. The sky always had that bright orange circle pounding rays onto his delicate porcelain skin as he watched it at that same time everyday. Yet today was different. Today his eyes strayed from the sky to the land just out of his reach from behind the tall wire fence.

And that's what made all the difference.

The freedom that he just couldn't reach.

That is, until that day.

"Why do you torture yourself by coming out here everyday to look at something you'll never have?" The bodyguard that stood tall and strong next to the strange boy asked. The crimson eyed raven looked towards the officer and then just above his head.

"James Cutter... Your curious about something, I'm sure." The raven stated, monotonous. James sighed at the fact that he was right. In fact the raven was always right, about everything and anything James could even think of. Every time the raven was aloud to go outside for the two hours every day, he spent looking at the sky and the world just outside, James would stand next to him and ask him questions.

The conversations always start out the same. James would ask: Why do you torture yourself by coming out here everyday to look at something you'll never have?

The raven never answered, and that's what made James follow after him, and ask him more. The years he spent talking with this man, who so easily and uncaringly killed people in such horrific ways it seemed impossible, were actually enjoyable. He knew how morbid that sounded, but he didn't pay it any mind, James was always curious about the young murderer.

And when James thought about this, he would bring up the other question that the raven would never answer: Why do you like to kill people?

And whenever the raven thought it wrong to answer he would simply look right above James' head and grin a sour grin.

The raven noticed James' lack of response, due to being deep in thought, and therefore he filled it.

"Did you notice how different today is?" He asked. That was strange. The raven usually wasn't one for asking questions.

"No, Beyond. I'd have to say I didn't and still don't. What's so different?" James asked. Beyond grinned widely as his crimson eyes focused onto James' own blue ones.

"The numbers. Of course, they're different everyday, but today... They are most important..." James could see Beyond stifling a laugh. A loud, crackling laugh he's heard so many times that he was glad that the murderer was holding it in.

"Again with the numbers, Beyond?" James asked. Beyond simply shook his head to keep James from talking more. The red eyes were hidden behind a mixture of white skin and black bags. He was humored by something, something James did not know. Then they reappeared with such a serious tone that James shivered under the gaze of them.

"Your always curious." Beyond stated and smiled, looking back at the sky. "Maybe I owe you this much."

"Owe me what?" James asked and Beyond slowly turned his head to make eye contact before looking back to the sky.

"Did you ever notice that you only answer me in questions? Every answer you give comes with a question." Beyond stated.

"Really?" James asked, and mentally slapped himself for falling right into Beyond's little mind trap. He just proved Beyond's point.

"And you've kept me occupied for all these years... Not to mention soon you'll be helping much more than you ever have in a few minutes, so I owe you." Beyond explained.

Again with being indirect. Or maybe James was supposed to know what Beyond was talking about. Maybe he was just being his clueless self... As usual.

"I owe you answers." Beyond stated, making James' eyes widen just a bit. Really? He would be getting answers?

"Why do I look the way I do?" Beyond asked. "It's because I need to remember the person that killed him. I need to remember the one that made A commit suicide."

"Suicide?" James whispered, not expecting a response, and not gaining one.

"Why do I torment myself? Well, I know the day is to come, when I get to be on the other side for once." Beyond muttered.

"I don't know about that, Beyond. You do realize you have a life sentence?"

"And how did I kill those people?" Beyond purposely ignored the unimportant answer. "Well, you saw how I did it physically but mentally? I liked it, James. I liked the screams of pain, and the looks of terror, and just the feeling of being so much more superior than my victims. I took the chance to kill whenever it came, which wasn't very often because of the numbers."

Again, the numbers. James was starting to think that Beyond Birthday was just plain out obsessed with numbers.

"Numbers?" James asked.

"Everything is based on the numbers. I can't kill someone until the numbers have reached zero. For you see, with my eyes..." Beyond stopped to chuckle a bit to himself, knowing that James would not buy his statement. "They allow me to see a person's name and lifespan."

James said nothing. He simply looked at Beyond who was looking at the sky. He really didn't believe Beyond, but it was an interesting idea. If he saw that someone was about to die, maybe he too would kill that person, just to feel superior. He might have have maybe shot them, or stabbed them, but he would never do what Beyond did. James read Beyond's files back when Beyond was first assigned to the asylum. Beyond didn't just murder people. No. He tortured them. He strangled and beat people, licking their blood off of his hands, while not feeling the slightest remorse. James would never do that. He couldn't. He was a cop and he believed in Justice.

But still. The idea of seeing ones lifespan was still interesting, and would bend the human mind in ways he could never comprehend for he has never witnessed it personally.

"So, can you see your own lifespan?" James asked. Beyond smiled.

"No. Isn't it strange? How would you act if you knew when everyone around were to die, but not yourself?" Beyond asked.

"... It wouldn't be fun." James stated, causing Beyond to laugh loudly but much different than the usual laughs he held. This one sounded more hurt than crazy or amused.

"I think if I knew my numbers... If I knew when I was going to die... Than I might just go completely insane. I am almost there after all..." Beyond stated, and then paused to take a breath of the air he was lacking from laughing. "Sometimes... Not knowing my own numbers... Keeps me safe."

James stared at the strange raven haired murderer, and then followed his eyes to the sky. He had one more question. He needed to know.

"Why did you choose today- now- to answer these questions?" James asked. Beyond grinned viciously as he stared above James' head.

"I'm sorry. That it has to end this way. With no fun." Beyond said, James looked at him confused.

"Wha-" But he was cut off by a firm pain, clutching itself around his heart, slowing the pulsing and making everything go into pure agony. He could barely feel his blood flowing, spit foaming at his mouth, as he stumbled into Beyond's arms. He forced his eyes and ears to work again and he saw Beyond's evil smirk dance it's way upon his lips. He saw the murderer quickly steal the ring of keys off of his uniform. He heard the final words that no one else would ever hear.

"It's because your numbers... Are on zero."

XxX

L watched the chestnut haired boy sleep on their bed. How strange it was to say "their bed". If it were not for the handcuffs that chained them together all day and all night then they would not be sharing that bed, but L had no other choice. The sleeping teenager was a murderer, L knew this, even if he lost his memories while L held him confined, L knew. Just as clear as it was that Light Yagami was once Kira and simply passed his powers onto another, it was also very clear that the Light that L was with now had absolutely no memories of anything pertaining Kira, and that's what made L frustrated. For L liked this Light- the Light that new nothing about Kira- and L wanted to keep this Light safe and innocent no matter what.

He would bring Kira down if it killed him.

And it probably would, this L also knew.

But he couldn't bother himself with such thoughts. It was four in the morning and L needed to keep working at his laptop. The investigation has been at a standstill for a long time, and even with Light's help (who was very intellectual) they could find no more clues that would lead them to Kira. In fact it seemed as though Kira has even lost his interest for playing the smaller game of teasing L while playing their bigger game of who would kill who. Without Kira's interest in said game then finding Kira and more clues were much harder for L to do.

He shook his head, raven locks sweeping over his eyes, to shake away the thoughts. It was a futile attempt for the genius mind, but it did help him focus more on the computer screen.

That is, until he heard the change in breathing from the sleeping teen. The black orbs gazed at the now stirring body that seemed so peaceful only moments before. Sweat was on the tan forehead, breathing was faster, and the limbs started to twitch. It was the fifth time in one week that Light had a nightmare, they didn't seem to be getting any better.

"L-L..." Light stuttered, eyes furrowing as he got more upset. Finally Light gasped and the warm chocolate eyes that L found to be the key to the teen were seen. Light tried to catch his breath as he sat up and looked at L, eyes filled with relief when the thought that L was really there came to his mind. "L..."

"Ryuzaki." L corrected. "Did Raito-kun have another nightmare?"

"Yeah... It's so weird. I haven't had nightmares in years, much less the same one for five consecutive days." Light stated, catching L's attention.

"Raito-kun has never mentioned before that he's been having the same nightmare." L said.

"Well, I don't find it important. It's nothing to worry yourself over and the Kira case is much more important than my dreams." Light explained.

"But dreams happen only when the human mind is worried or is feeling overly guilty and or conscious. If you are having the same dream- or nightmare in this case- then it means that you are very upset over something. With these continuous nightmares you will not be able to function properly and therefore you will not be able to aid me on this case, so if Raito-kun were to simply tell me his dream then maybe I could help him feel better." L explained.

"No, Ryuzaki-kun. It's fine. I'll just go back to sleep." Light closed his eyes, turning on his side, away from the detective. The nightmares were always the same. He would be in a world where the sky was a red orange color, and no sun or clouds to make it look less empty and never ending. The ground was black, with buildings and skyscrapers rising high above the ground. Too high. Light always felt like he was going to fall into the darkness that also looked never ending, that looked like evil. Light assumed it to be death.

He could also see himself. His head turned from the warm chestnut brown turned into a fiery red that glowed with every movement. His eyes from the innocent brown to a blazing red who's color almost leaked out of his eyes and left lines from where they once were to where they would be after. The figure- of which he has not given a name- he knew was not him, not consciously at least.

The figure was laughing. It always started with him laughing. They were deep chuckles, felt from his belly, erupting out of his mouth in hysterical chokes. Light was frightened by those laughs, the laughs that seemed like they would never stop, until they did. They stopped immediately when his figure would spot something far away, glaring at it with those penetrating eyes. Light followed the path and could see nothing but buildings, until he would blink. Then far away, but looking so close now as if he were looking through a microscope, L was standing on a building. The hunched back, porcelain skin, and clothes all the same but L was changed too. L was Light's contrast. The detective held beautiful midnight blue eyes, that got lost in the mass of hair that matched the blue of his eyes.

Then, unexpectedly, Light jumped. Flying through the air with no wings, simply straight up as he soared, looking like the scariest God he could ever imagine. Quickly, Light's figure landed in front of L, grinning fiercely. L just put his finger on his bottom lip and stared.

"Kira." He would whisper. Light's figure would stay silent, but Light wanted to protest and yell at L for thinking that he could still be Kira. "One cannot live while the other survives."

And Light knew that L was saying that one of them would die, but perhaps his figure did not know, because it took a step forward. It wouldn't stop walking to L, still grinning as it always did, and Light wanted to scream. Then as his figure got halfway to L, the detective changed. The blue hair changed red, as did his eyes, glowing more and more pronounce with every step Light's figure took towards him. Finally, when his figure would reach L's new figure that also seemed to have that same scary feeling of evil steaming off it, L's figure was grinning just as madly as Light's figure was.

They would stare for a moment.

"L." Light's figure would growl, and the figure would shake his head.

"No. I am not L." And then it would laugh, louder than Light's figure ever did, and much different as well. L's figure would crackle high laughs that rang through Light's ears, and Light's figure would frown.

"What do _you_ want?" Light's figure asked, almost as if he knew who the new figure was, which Light assumed he did. L's figure leaned into Light's, putting his face to the ear, grin still plastered on his face.

"You already know." He whispered and then pushed Light's figure off the building, floating slowly to the ground.

And then he would wake up.

How was he supposed to sleep with dreams like that? And what did any of that mean? Was Light really hiding information in the back of his mind unconsciously? Did L really want to kill him?

His thoughts were interrupted by Watari's voice coming over the laptop.

"Ryuzaki, I have important news." Watari stated in a somewhat worried tone. Light opened one eye curiously even though his back was still towards L.

"Did Kira strike again?" L asked, his monotonous voice becoming a bit more bold.

"No. There was a break out in the asylum in California... B escaped." Watari explained, and L froze in his spot. Light turned over onto his other side, worried when he didn't hear even breathing coming from the detective's now frozen body.

"Beyond... Has escaped? When?" L asked, still not moving but finally breathing.

"This last monday he broke out after killing three inmates and two officers on patrol. He attacked another inmate but left him alive with a note. It's being transferred over to you now." Watari explained and soon enough there was a picture of a note on his screen.

Light's curiosity had eaten at him enough, and so he got up and walked behind L, reading over his shoulder. Eyes widening when he read the note that held two words:

Kira. L.

"What does that mean?" Light asked, looking to L who was grasping his ankles tightly and slightly shaking.

"It means..." L began, unsure of everything. "That Beyond is trying to kill Kira, and then L."

_James Cutter- cardiac arrest._

_Three Murderers- strangled to death._

_Two officers- bleed to death by the many stabs taken to the body._

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: Move 1

A/N: It's spring break and it's snowing guys, actually snowing! In spring?! UGH! Anyways, thanks for reviews and such once again, you all are giving this much more credit than it deserves (especially with the lack of updates XD). As a note anything inside :: is lyrics to the newest song I fell in love with. So read, enjoy, and more reviews make updates come sooner! :}

* * *

Chapter 2: Move 1- Make A Defense

::I think I'm drowning, asphixiated::

::I wanna break this spell that you've created::

The bells were really loud. Matt didn't think they could be so loud, but maybe that was because he was trying to ignore his best friend and his enemy that were sure to start arguing at any given moment. He knew everyone in Wammy's, and that meant he knew Mello was short tempered and Near just couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. Damn Near, just damn him.

"I'm going outside." And with those few words Matt walked carelessly outside, hands playing away at the video game in his hand. He had to start asking himself why he put up with Mello if he was always looking to get angry at Near about something, but a logical answer never came and being in Wammy's means you have to find the logical answer, even if it kills you.

"No! No! Leave me alone!" The sound of one of the younger children's voices awoke Matt to the world around him. He looked through his orange tinted goggles and saw the four year old boy A being dragged into the woods. He was kicking and screaming at whomever's arm tried pulling him into the bush.

Before he knew it, Matt was running to A.

Mello stood there in an angry snarl. Looking down at the albino boy making a puzzle, Mello knew Near was coming up with something in that mind that had bested his own one too many times. He knew Near was trying to think of a way to make Mello leave. But that was not going to happen.

"Why don't you go outside for once, Near?" Mello asked, folding his arms and leaning on the wall next to the door.

"No thank you, Mello." Near simply stated as the last piece of his puzzle was set into place. The grey eyes chanced a glance at the blond interrupting his solitude and then it went back to the ground.

Near was not in the mood today. Not. At All. His stomach has been feeling strange all day, and was it just him or were the bells unusually loud?

"Sunshine will do you good." Mello stated, taking out a chocolate bar to bite into. The soft sound of the _chick_ from the chocolate bar sounded across the room in waves of echos. It seemed everything sounded strange.

"Too much sun hurts me." Near countered, eyes glaring as he dumped out the puzzle pieces and curled his hair.

"Then it will do me good." Mello shrugged. Near's temper was really biting at him today and he didn't quite understand why. Nothing but fear could make him that jumpy, but what was there to fear?

"Why are you so persistent on my going outside today?" Near asked, voice kept low and cool despite his inner feelings. Mello walked over to him.

"I just... Have a feeling. Today we need to be outside. Something important is going to happen." Mello explained. "Don't feel like I'm trying to be nice, I still hate you."

"Nice is not what I would say you are being now." Near stated, finally locking eye contact with Mello. "What kind of feeling? How can you tell?"

"A bad one, Near. Can't you hear the bells are louder?" Mello asked and Near's eyes widened just a bit, but Mello caught it. "So you hear it too?"

"Let's go. Matt's outside isn't he?" Near asked, standing up and walking outside with Mello next to him. They opened the doors and bright sunlight hit across them.

"Leave me alone!" They heard the voice of a child scream. Looking in that direction all they found was Matt running into the woods.

"Matt!" Mello scram, worry taking over any other feelings he once had in his body. He darted after Matt, running fast, with Near a few paces behind him. When Mello jumped the bush he completely froze due to seeing Matt standing not even a foot away from him. Soon Near joined them as they all looked at a sight they never thought they would see.

"Help!" A yelled to the three. "He killed B! Guys, he could B and threw the body behind that tree!" The brown haired boy started to cry. "He killed B..!"

The boys were in much too big of a state of shock to comprehend what the younger was screaming about.

"Beyond... Birthday?" Mello asked, looking at the murderer as he held onto A with a death grip.

"You remember me? You were very young when I last saw you not to mention the fact that you should have died. Seems the numbers changed, just like they always do." Beyond stated.

"Me? Die?" Mello asked.

"For a while. Then Mail came along and your numbers skyrocketed. My guess is that you were going to kill yourself." Beyond explained.

"You mean like A?" Near asked, growing protective. Beyond's grin fell from his face and Mello cursed Near's big mouth.

"No. A was confused. You all are just weak." Beyond stated, stepping closer to the three who made no move to run away.

"Give us back Andrew." Matt ordered, now fearing for the child who was much too close to a psychotic murderer's personal space.

"Are you really in a place to be making orders young Mail?" Beyond asked, tightening his grip on the young boy who squirmed.

"Beyond, I wonder who's more weak. You for murdering whoever you see fit, or A for killing himself." Near smiled, and right then Mello wished he never brought Near outside.

"Your in no place to say such things, Nate. Staying all alone in your room playing with toys and trying to be like that asshole. Your weak if that's what you think your future is. But maybe Miheal is more weak because the only way he'll be able to live is if he surpass' L. It's that or you'll kill yourself, right? Or maybe it's Mail for wasting precious time he could use to improve his work on trying to improve Miheal's life. Your all weak. So just stay quiet." Beyond ordered.

"Stay quiet? Isn't that what L asked you to do at A's funeral?" Near asked. All Matt could think of was: Oh, shit, no he didn't. Mello could see the internal strings in Beyond's mind- whatever was left of them- snap. So he took the chance to charge at the murderer.

Their memory after that was gone. The last thing the three heard was the bells.

XxX

Enemies always play games. It could come unconsciously or as a threat to see who is the better. Their always playing, even if they don't know the game is still going. Light knew this better than anyone, for he's been playing all sorts of games with the detective he was handcuffed to. It range from simply breaking eye contact to if a certain murder was made by Kira.

So Light understood how plainly this was. A game of The World's Greatest Detective L, The World's Greatest Mass Murderer Kira, and a psychotic murderer who thinks he can kill both of them in one shot. Given the circumstances Light didn't feel to scared, because when you play a game you always have to have a strong defense to protect it's key players. In this case the key player was L but with the situation of the chains it was also Light.

And that's why the Task Force was summoned earlier than usual, and that's why L was trying to explain the dangers Beyond could bring to them.

Light tried paying attention, but he already heard the conversation earlier that morning- or night.

He knew what the conversation would be like. L would explain one sentence, Matsuda would interrupt. L would explain Beyond, his father would have a hissy fit. L would explain the reason he was put in an asylum, there would be a moment for everyone to gasp. Finally L would finish, and Aizawa would bitch about Beyond's evil ways.

There really was no need to pay attention to useless things, so instead Light decided to see how L would take everything. The detective was sitting in a spiral chair next to Light's in his crouching manner, stirring tea, and biting his fingernail. To anyone else he would have just looked like a strange man, but Light could see what that meant. Although L was stirring his tea he had been stirring it since before the Task Force came, and biting his nail wasn't unusual except for the fact that it would start bleeding if L applied anymore pressure.

That meant one thing. L was worried.

And Light didn't like L worried, for if The World's Greatest Detective was worried then that made Light worry and that just unsettled the whole situation ten times more than it already was.

It wasn't right. L feeling things, Light worrying over L, or even the whole situation in it's self. None of it was right, and Light decided to clear his mind of such thoughts.

He thought about school and then ended up wondering if Beyond went to school once. He thought about tennis and remembered back to L accusing him of Kira. He thought of his sister which for some odd reason he couldn't quite put his finger on brought him back to the Kira case and all it's unholiness.

Finally, he remembered Misa and that just brought up a lot of questions that needed answering.

There was no doubt that Beyond knew L's face and that L was in Japan. If Beyond were ever to find L he would immediately understand that Light was his suspect to Kira because of the handcuffs. Then there was Misa. Beyond would have no problem killing her, this Light knew, but would he even know that she was under suspicion of being the Second Kira?

Light looked back to the conversation and saw Aizawa mumbling, meaning the conversation must have ended and Light could freely speak his thoughts.

"Ryuzaki-kun, I just remembered something. Would Beyond understand that Misa is under suspicion of being the Second Kira? If he does then he would kill her, correct?" Light asked and L glanced at him.

"Yes, that is correct but I cannot say for sure if Beyond would know or not. He is very tricky but in either case we still have to keep Misa in lockdown just like Raito-kun and myself." L explained and then turned to Matsuda. "Matsuda, please call wherever it is that Misa is working now and tell them that she became ill and cannot attend to her work until she feels better."

"Right away!" Matsuda saluted. Light rolled his eyes.

"Is it up to us to break her the bad news?" Light asked L, standing up. L followed suit, dropping the spoon in the tea and shoving his now free hand into his pocket as he talked around the finger that never left his mouth.

"Unfortunately yes. Shall we get it over with?" L asked and started walking without awaiting an answer. Light caught up to L's side when they were on the stairs.

"Stop biting your finger, Ryuzaki-kun. It's bleeding." Light stated. L looked with his wide eyes at his now bleeding finger and tilted his head to the side.

"I didn't notice. Thank you for stopping me, Raito-kun." L thanked.

"Anything to help you."

_Billie Frail(Alias B)- Slit neck_


	4. Chapter 3: Move 2

A/N: Why is nobody reviewing anymore? Am I writing bad? Please at least flame me if I'm doing bad! Anyway this update is late because it's my hectic season and I never get to see my own house now. It's actually quite sad, I get home and look at the house like I have no idea where I am for five minutes until it clicks in my mind. Not to mention I get home at about 12 to 1 in the morning. UGH! Anyways, read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Move 2- Approach The Enemy

::It's something beautiful, a contradiction::

::I wanna play the game, I want the friction::

In all his life Light Yagami has never known himself for making bad choices. He was the most perfect person he knew with his perfect family, perfect grades, and perfect looks. There was absolutely nothing wrong with anything he has ever done that he could remember.

That is, until he opened the door to Misa's room.

He ignored the hugging, shouting, and whining that emitted from the blond's mouth. What was he thinking when he kissed her in his room?! In fact, why did he even let her in his house? He didn't like her and didn't even know her for that matter. All he can remember is that she said something about him dropping a notebook...

He was broke out of his reverie by Misa's high pitched, whiny voice, that made Light feel like punching a baby.

"How long do we have to stay inside?!" Misa yelled, giving L the biggest argument he ever had to endure his whole life.

"For about two months at the least." L stated, causing Misa's mouth to gape open. She shook her head and went to yell but Light rolled his eyes and beat her before she could protest.

"Misa, will you listen to yourself? Your more worried over going outside than being alive? Beyond wants to kill L and Kira, and since L suspects me of being Kira and you of being the Second then what would Beyond do to us?" Light asked, straining himself to keep calm. Misa immediately calmed down, looking carefully at Light's worried face.

"Oh... He'd... Kill us. I see... Sorry, Light. I was just working up secret preparations for a picnic in the park before but... I'm sorry." Misa apologized, looking very upset.

Light couldn't help the sigh that came from his mouth, looking at L with pleading eyes.

"I believe... That... Perhaps we can risk today as our last day outside." L managed the words to get past the thumb that kept place on his lips.

Light stared at the thumb and the detective's lips for a moment. Unsure, exactly, what for before he completely registered what L just said.

Misa jumped up.

"Really, Ryuzaki-kun?! Really and truly? Oh, thank you!" She yelled, and gave L a hug. L stiffened at the contact, and when Misa kissed him on the cheek he almost flinched at the foreign feeling as a tint of red over came his porcelain skin.

Light smirked, amused, as Misa skipped off to find Watari who would help them with getting the food for the picnic ready.

L was staring out the window and Light closed the very small distance between them and looked out the window as well. The sun was hidden behind many clouds, almost all of which were grey.

"It seems it is going to rain." L stated.

"That can't be known for sure. Since when were you a weather man?" Light joked but no humor was found.

"Do you like rain, Light-kun?" L asked, ignoring Light's statement.

"It is... Nice, at times. It depends on how I feel." Light answered, turning his gaze to L. "What about you? Do you like rain?"

"I have... Great feelings for rain." L explained.

"You can't just say that you love rain?" Light asked.

"I learned not to use words like love. Ever." L stated.

"Well... Let's change that. Say that you love the rain." Light ordered and L gave him a quizzical look.

"..." L turned and started walking out of the room. Light, forcefully by the chains, following after him with a big grin.

"At least say you love cake. Or coffee? No, sugar!" Light called. L never replied, and Light laughed.

XxX

"Ryuzaki-kun, can't you just relax? We're having a fun picnic. Emphasis on fun." Misa stated, handing Light two plates of cake (one for him and one for L).

"Misa, you should know by now that Ryuzaki-kun doesn't know how to have fun." Light joked, handing L the piece of cake. L tried to glare at Light but the cake was simply so good looking that he couldn't keep it. L reached for the cake but Light pulled it away.

"Light-kun, please give me my cake." L ordered, voice cold even though he was trying to be polite. Light grinned in return.

"Say that you love cake."

"I'm adding ten points that you are Kira if you don't give me the cake back now." L stated. Light slowly gave back the cake to the awaiting L.

"You'd really add on ten points?" Light asked as L bite into the cake, relishing in the deliciousness of the chocolate.

"No, I just wanted my cake back." L stated and Misa giggled.

"L, your adorable when you have your cake!" She squeaked.

"It's Ryuzaki." He reminded her, making her roll her eyes.

Light couldn't help but smile. Misa was being enjoyable while they were out instead of clinging to him like she always did, not only that but L was actually not watching his every move to find something that was Kira like. Altogether, the picnic felt like the best thing to happen to him since he went into captivity.

So it was no wonder he fell asleep after he laid on his back and closed his eyes.

"Aw. It's gonna rain, I can smell it." Misa stated.

"Amane-san does not like rain?" L asked, finishing off his third slice of cake.

"Actually, I love dancing in the rain but today the rain means... Well..." Misa stared at the sleeping Light, eyes losing their gleam. L was confused.

"What is it, Amane-san?" L asked.

"Is Light asleep?" Misa asked. L nodded. "Well... I was hoping that this picnic would show Light how much he means to me, and how much I care for him. He could never understand because... Because I know he'll never love me. Ever. Everything... Everything he does for me is strained, everything I do is wrong... Just... Everything about us as a couple is wrong."

L stared at the shaking blond. A raindrop fell on Misa's cheek, landing next to her tear as it slowly slid down her cheek.

"I love him, L, but I know he won't ever become mine." Misa explained. "And I risked..."

"Risked what, Amane-san?" L asked.

"Risked everything by coming out here!" Misa's voice raised but immediately lowered as soon as she realized it rose. "I've been paranoid lately. Feeling scared and alone. I feel like someone is going to come and kill me, L. I feel like I'm going to die soon."

More rain droplets fell as L stared at Misa. Then he lifted his head for the rain to land on him.

"You like to dance in the rain, Amane-san? I like the rain because I'm not aloud to cry. As L. As The Greatest Detective In The World. I can't do it. So when the rain falls I stand in it and pretend it is my tears, and pretend to let my feelings be felt for once." L explained.

Misa wiped her eyes and looked at L. A small smile formed and she giggled past a sob.

"Dance with me, L? On the way home. Dance with me, smile with me, and feel the happiness that rain can bring." Misa ordered.

Light felt the rain hit his face and woke up. He sat up, interrupting a conversation held between L and Misa.

"It's raining. You were right, L. Are we going home now?" Light asked, vision clearing to see that everything was packed for them to leave.

"Light-kun, will you please hold these bags?" Misa asked, handing Light the bags of uneaten food.

'Light-kun?'

"Come, Ryuzaki-kun!"

"Coming, Misa-chan."

'Misa-chan?'

Light didn't have time to think, though. For the rain got harder and Misa was skipping and spinning around in the rain, giggling in pure joy. L actually ran after her, forcing Light with him, and was at least trying to dance.

He could have sworn he saw L smile.

And before Light knew it, he was running and dancing along with them.

He wanted that moment to stay. He didn't care how soaked he got.

Misa stopped at a store when the rain was pouring hard, making almost everything incredibly hard to hear.

"I want to get something in here. Wait out here for me!" Misa yelled and ran in the store, leaving two soaked boys, handcuffed, and holding bags in the rain.

The rain was loud, and L relaxed to let the rain pour on him. It felt so good to him, so very good.

That's when he heard a faraway sound, just over the rain. It sounded like a voice, maybe?

It sounded through again, this time louder, from a small alley next to the store. They both looked at the alley to see a figure step out of it. A small boy with brown hair stepped out, eyes, mouth, and nose dripping blood as he fell to the floor. L's eyes widened as he ran to the fallen boy, Light following.

"A! A!" L yelled to the limp body. Light put a hand on L's shoulder.

"He's dead, L." Light stated, sadly.

L's hands shook as he fell back on his butt and Light kneeled down to support L. It seemed L knew the boy, whoever he was.

"A..." L stuttered. The rain lightened and Light could hear L speak in a normal tone. "Alexander Cassano..."

"Surprised, L?" A voice asked from the alley. Beyond Birthday emerged from the shadows. His grin huge and eyes burning red. "Poison is a peculiar thing... It doesn't affect the numbers in the slightest."

"Beyond Birthday." Light growled, standing up. Beyond looked from Light to the chain of the handcuffs to L. The grin growing bigger and bigger. A laugh crackled loudly off the walls of the alley giving Light a sense of de ja vu.

"Handcuffs? You must be Lawli's little Kira suspect." Beyond stated, choking as he tried to suppress his laughs.

"L-Lawli?" Light asked. L froze at the nickname, still firmly holding onto A's dead body.

"What do you want, Beyond?" L asked.

"Kira's death- or should I say Yagami Tsuki's death- and yours." Beyond stated simply, smiling as Light's eyes widened.

"Tsuki? My name is Light." Light stated.

"Oh, I see. It's spelt with the kanji for moon." Beyond stated.

"How did you..." Light trailed off, truly shocked at how Beyond knew his name.

"Are you going to try to kill us here? And now?" L asked, eyes hidden behind the wild locks.

"Of course not, L. Don't be ridiculous! You two will die when the numbers are on zero, and only I know when that is. I just wanted to give you one of the four bodies I have. The other three are far too much fun to kill." Beyond explained.

"Who else do you have?!" L asked, shooting up.

"Shush, now, Lawliet. Quiet..." Beyond ordered and L completely froze at the sounds of his real name exiting the murderer's lips. "That's my secret, not yours."

"Lawliet?" Light asked, confused.

"Yes, Kira. L Lawliet, but don't you dare kill him for he is mine." Beyond stated.

And with that Beyond ran away.

Light felt heavy.

And L fell to his knees.

_Alexander Cassano- Poison causing internal bleeding_


	5. Chapter 4: Move 3

A/N: Pretty lengthy chapter, not my best but it's longer and that's all that matters right?! ... *shakes head no* Anyways, thank you all SOOOO much for reviewing, you all gave me some REALLY nice comments about my writing style. I'd like to ask a question, though. Why do you think I'm going to kill Matt, Mello, and Near? Maybe I'm just going to kill one of them, or two of them, or..! But, hey, I'll leave you guessing because I can make this go so many different ways and still have the awesome ending that I've planned. XD So, without further adieu, read, enjoy, and review. (And press the dark buttonnnnn..... presssssss itttttttt....)

* * *

Chapter 4: Move 3- Attack The Queen

::You will be the death of me::

Everything felt empty. Light felt empty. The world was still from where he lay on the bed of their room, looking at the ceiling with his arms spread out wide. He looked up at the white ceiling, seeing nothing, feeling nothing, and noticing nothing.

Nothing, that is, until he heard a choke.

L was sitting the chair next to their bed so the chain of the handcuffs was stretched as far as it could go.

Light looked at the detective who was curled into a ball, head buried in his arms and legs that were pushed close to his chest. Light saw him shaking, and not just shaking but violently shaking.

"L?" Light whispered, sitting up to face the human ball.

Another choking sound emitted from the detective causing Light to worry. L sniffled, lifting his head to look at the teenager.

Light couldn't believe his eyes. L was crying actual tears on the usually eccentric face.

"I-I'm sorry Light-kun. I've never done this before, I should stop wi-within a moment..." L wiped his eyes with his palms.

L looked so upset, so beaten, so betrayed that it was horrifyingly new for Light to see. Needless to say that he felt bad for L, but he liked that he was the only one getting to see L going through real emotions and he was going to make L see that he cared.

"Don't try to stop them, L-kun. That just makes it worse. Let it out." Light ordered.

L bit on his lip, eyes shut tightly, when the sounds of sobs finally escaped his lips instead of being held back and making choking noises like they were before.

Light watched helplessly. L seemed so frustrated, upset, and angry as he cried. It was like nothing he ever saw before and all he wanted to do was help L. So he did the first thing that felt right. He walked up to L and softly grabbed the shaking shoulders, pulling the detective to the bed, and he hugged the crying man.

"It will all be alright, L. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Light tried to soothe L, lightly making circles on the shaking shoulder blade. L's head was in the nook of Light's neck and the sounds dyed down.

"It won't be okay, Light-kun." L argued, voice soar and cracking.

"Is it because he told me your name? Is that why your upset?" Light asked.

"Well, a little bit... B-but the main reason is be-because he... He killed A. And he has... Others..." L stuttered.

"Who was A? And who are these others?" Light asked.

"..." L was silent for a long moment. The shaking stopped and he was able to look Light in the face, evidence of tears in his eyes. "Their correct titles are successors... But I like to call them family."

"Family? Successors?" Light asked.

"They are training to be the next L in an Orphanage run by Watari. I grew up there, and I've grown up teaching them- caring for them- being there for them." L explained. "But now Beyond h-has gone and-"

"L, look at me." Light ordered. L focused his eyes onto Light's amber ones. "I'm going to help you. I'm not going to let Beyond get you and I am not going to let Beyond get your family. Do you understand?"

"Light-kun is only doing so because he doesn't want me to suspect him of being Kira..." L stated. Light's eyes narrowed and he gripped L's shirt tightly.

"You still think I'm Kira?! Don't you think if I was Kira I would have killed not only you but Beyond as well in the alley when he told me your name?! Did you ever think of that?! Why would I let the both of you live?! What good would that do me- no- what sense would that make, L?! Really?!" Light yelled, all anger shouting out at the wide eyed detective.

"I... I know... I only said so because I'm distraught. Forgive me, Light-kun, for I truly only have an idea of two percent of you being Kira." L stated. Light's eyes widened with shock.

Only two percent?

L rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, scrunching his noes. Light felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Light-kun, are you okay? You seem to be a bit red..." L stated.

"L... Lawliet." Light murmured, and unconsciously leaned closer to L, closing the space between them.

L didn't know what he froze at first. The kiss from Light or the sound of his name. All he knew was deep inside his fear was a feeling of happiness that kept him from pulling away.

Light realized, though, what he was doing and what he just called L by. His real name. He, Light Yagami- the main Kira suspect (although only by two percent) had not only called L- The World's Greatest Detective by his real name but also dared to kiss him.

Can you say mistake?

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki-kun! I-I didn't mean..!" Light trailed off, embracing himself for a painful kick that he has received one too many times.

"Can... Can Light-kun... Do that... again?" L asked, cheeks getting red. Light blinked at him.

"You want me to kiss you again?" Light asked, incredulous. The red tint on the porcelain skin only grew darker as the detective nodded his head.

"I-It would be most appreciated." L answered. Light grinned.

"Anything you want I'll give you." Light answered and leant forward to kiss the soft lips.

L's eyes fluttered closed as the warmth of the kiss rose to his cheeks, making him feel good. Not just good, but great. He was feeling something he never felt before with anyone else in the world, and yet Light Yagami was able to make L melt with one simple kiss.

It was riveting.

And before L knew it he was kissing back, arms floating around Light's neck. Light's hands traveled to L's hair, caressing the raven locks, as the other arms snaked it's way to L's waist, pulling the detective closer.

Light's tong found it's way to L's lips, softly licking the soft skin. L allowed the tong in and soon they were having a- not a battle- but a dance with each other, to learn and explore each other.

It wasn't until L noticed that Light tasted like coffee was when he pulled away, pushing Light's chest.

Light immediately stopped, opening his eyes and unhappily willing away the sweet taste of sugar that the detective carried.

"What? L?" Light asked.

"I-I'm sorry Light-kun but this is not right, for many reasons. We can't do this." L explained.

"What do you mean? For what reasons?" Light asked, almost insulted.

"One of the main reasons is that your much younger than I am. Also, if you haven't forgotten, there's a serial killer who's trying to kill us." L explained.

"My birthday passed a while ago. I'm eighteen now and so that is legal anywhere. And since when could you not multi task? With the both of us we could capture Beyond, save your successors, and still have each other." Light explained.

"What of Kira?" L asked.

"He's been killing less and less, maybe soon he'll just stop." Light stated.

"What about your father and the rest of the Task Force? What will they think of us?" L asked.

"Since when did you start caring about what people thought of you?" Light smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not my reasoning. It's just... I know Light-kun is very proud of his appearance." L stated and Light smiled.

"You notice things about me? Your too nice."

"Shut up, Light-kun. I'm being serious." Light rolled his eyes and held L from behind, letting the detective get used to the feeling of being held.

"I promise you, L. We'll find a way to make this work. Somehow." Light explained.

Somehow, to L, those words just made things feel worse.

XxX

"Watari-san, what happened to Ryuzaki-kun? He's been hiding up in his room this whole time, therefore keeping Light-kun with him. Did something happen to him while he was out with Light-kun and Misa-Misa?" Matsuda asked as Watari placed a coffee cup down for him.

All eyes from every detective were on the elderly man.

"I can't bother you with that information. It is not important and therefore not needed for hearing. Ryuzaki-kun will be down when he and Light are fine." Watari stated.

"D-Did something happen to Raito? Did Beyond touch my son?!" Soichiro asked, worry causing him to jump.

"No, no. Light-kun is fine, in fact right now he's eating his dinner." Watari explained.

"You know what, Watari-san?" Aizawa asked, leaning back on the couch. "L has never been big on emotions, that's blatantly obvious, but he's human so that means he has to have them sometimes, right? So when does L have theses emotions? When he's by himself? He's been handcuffed to Light for months now and just recently he's been attacked by someone from his past. If L-"

"Please refrain from calling him L and use Ryuzaki-kun." Watari cut Aizawa off, angering the younger man to stand up.

"So, if L really is having a hard time, let us know! Sure, we can't stop it but we can help! We've been fighting side by side with the man and he is the strongest of us all, so if he needs help then I say we give him some damn help!" Aizawa yelled, slamming a fist on the coffee table.

Watari stood, wide-eyed.

"Please don't try to hide things that aren't to personal from us, Watari-san. We just want to help." Soichiro stated.

Watari stared at the ground and nodded his head.

"Just... Don't tell Ryuzaki-kun that I told any of you this." Watari warned and Matsuda smiled wide, saluting.

"We promise!"

XxX

"Hey... L. We got picked up by Watari and my father earlier today, right?" Light asked, earning a small nod. "Well, it's dark out now and... Who picked up Misa?"

Then L was frozen.

"Misa...Chan..." L muttered, realization coming to his eyes.

They called Watari and Soichiro after Beyond "visited" them. The two were picked up and immediately brought home without so much as one word spoken. No other cars were sent. No other people were picked up. Misa was in a store and Beyond was in the streets.

"We left her, didn't we?" Light whispered, his thoughts answered when L's body jumped up and ran to the door. Light followed with his best speed down the hall and the many flights of stairs that would bring them to the main control room where all the computer screens lay, showing every camera's view in the whole "hotel".

They were panting as they ran to the desk where mostly everyone was seated at, waiting for the first genius to catch his breath and explain what was wrong.

That first person was Light, for L has obviously never ran so much since their tennis match.

"We left Misa!" Light shouted in one breath. This caused an affective eyes widening and mouth gasping effect from the rest of the group.

"Aizawa-san, Mogi-san, go and find her!" Soichiro ordered, the two called shot up.

"Yes sir!" They yelled simultaneously.

L's phone rang. He gasped for one last lungful of air before opening it.

"Yes, Watari?" L asked.

"Check your main systems on the computer, and don't let anyone leave." Watari ordered.

L's eyes went wide as he shut the phone and hoped in a chair to start his way into the main system.

"Aizawa-san. Mogi-san. I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet." L stated, pressing a few buttons when something popped up on the screen.

Something that wasn't supposed to pop up.

"We can't just leave Misa-chan out there, Ryuzaki-kun." Matsuda argued.

"Please... Look at the screen." L ordered. Aizawa twitched.

"We are not going to waste time we could use looking for Amane-san to lo-" Aizawa cut himself off, looking at the screen.

There on the computer was Misa Amane, tied in bonds.


	6. Chapter 5: Move 4

A/N: I know it's been a while but I've been REALLY busy! Two weeks ago was when my last regents test was for school even though school is out (I hate living in New York for this reason) and then last week I got into a car accident. It was really creepy because before that I was actually sleeping for one of the first times in my life (much like L) and then I had lots of softball games, not to mention the fact that Connecticon is coming up soon and I have to complete four costumes within three weeks. I thought I was never going to be able to upload this so I pulled an L and stayed up until 4am to finish this chapter. The next one is already written but needs to be typed. Anywho, thanks for the awesome reviews! There are many Misa haters out there! I also hate Misa but to an extent, I can like her if I make her a little OOC. Thanks for the favs and reviews and enough with me wasting your time, read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Chapter 5: Move 4- Getting Pawns

::Bury it, I won't let you bury it::

::I won't let you smother it::

::I won't let you murder it::

Ryuk walked through wall to wall, trying to find which room Rem was in with Higuchi, smile wide on his face.

He knew something that would cause Rem some excitement.

Humans were just so interesting.

Rem, on the other hand was trying her best to not go insane. Higuchi was the most repulsive human she has ever met, not to mention the man was one of the most morbid she has ever seen.

Humans were just so disgusting.

"Ryuk? Has Light regained his memories as of yet?" Rem asked hopefully as she watched the sleeping form of Higuchi.

"Don't get your hopes up so soon, Rem. That may be a bit... delayed." Ryuk explained through a wicked grin. Rem resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"What now has gone so wrong?" Rem asked. "I have to be back soon. I remember that detective's numbers too easily. I thought it would be Kira that would kill him."

"There seems to be someone who holds a grudge against L, and along with L he wants to kill Kira." Ryuk explained. Rem turned her back to the shinigami to look out the window to the dark night sky.

"It's not like that is an easy feat. To everyone else both L and Kira have no name or face, they are both just higher beings." Rem stated.

"Well, sure if by 'Higher Beings' you mean that have both been found. 'Higher Beings' that have been scared out of their wits. 'Higher Beings' that know each others name and face, then sure Rem, they are both 'Higher Beings'. Kya!" Ryuk laughed. Rem turned around to the laughing figure.

"What happened, Ryuk?" Rem asked, very confused.

"Beyond Birthday happened, and he's causing L and Kira to hide, he's making them scared." Ryuk laughed.

"If this was all you wished to inform me about than please just leave. I have no care for your idiocies with those two annoying humans. I'll wait as long as it takes, as long as Misa's happy and alive." Rem explained.

"Hey, those two are amusing! Probably the smartest humans I've ever seen, unlike Misa." Ryuk argued. Rem narrowed her eyes.

"Misa is not an idiot. She was able to find Kira without getting caught." Rem argued.

"Please. She found Kira with L's help and she was caught by L." Ryuk sneered, eyes lighting up. "Speaking of Misa, that reminds me-"

"Shut it, Ryuk. I don't want to hear about your thoughts on Misa. Just leave, now." Rem ordered, turning her back on him again.

"You sure? I mean I think it's kind of funny." Ryuk explained as he headed to the wall, letting his leg sink through it.

"I'm sure. Anything you think is funny is truly idiotic." Rem stated. Ryuk shrugged with a chuckle as he left the room.

If Rem didn't want to know about Beyond's most recent victim then that was fine. Not telling always made things more interesting anyway.

XxX

Misa was blindfolded, the darkness making her scared. Her mouth was duck taped all the way around her head so even her hair would get stuck in it. Her arms were tied to each of the arm rest by her wrists. Her legs tied to each chair leg by her ankles. She was shaking.

"Misa..." Light muttered, covering his mouth. Her head snapped to the direction that held the beautiful voice, her Light's beautiful voice.

Beyond, then, walked in front of the camera's view. Smile wide, eyes gleaming, finger on lips.

"Hello L. Hello Kira." Beyond greeted.

"How did you hack into this system?!" Aizawa snarled at the screen. "Better yet, how did you find Misa? Why do you have MIsa? What does she have to do with this mess?"

"I suspect that's one of the Task Force members." Beyond stated, removing his thumb.

"Can you honestly tell me that you thought I was so stupid that I would not notice Misa? I saw her with L and Kira on their picnic and I saw her numbers." Beyond explained. "It was February fourteenth two thousand and eleven. Then, when she came out of the store, it changed. It drastically changed."

"Numbers?" Light asked in a hushed whisper.

"Do you remember those videos on Sakura channel from the Second Kira?" Beyond asked. "Videos of that are all over the internet, especially on Kira homepages. Anyway I distinctly recall they said something about having The Eyes and Shinigami. That I understand all to well but I think I'm missing something. Does there say anything about them losing memory?"

"..." L stared at the screen. How did Beyond learn all of that? How was he even able to guess something that close? He wasn't able to do it by himself, that L knew, so who's help was he getting? "Beyond... Who is helping you?"

Beyond's smile grew.

"All in due time, L. All in due time. First we have to play our game." Beyond stated.

"I thought we finished that game when Misora-san found you on fire." L explained, in an angry tone. "Or was that when A died?"

...

Now L did it. Now L got Beyond pissed.

"A wasn't meant to die! It was all your fault! The pressure you put on him and the way you didn't let him live or have fun or even so much as smile! It was all your fault! And that's why your going to lose! Because A needs to be avenged, A needs to know that at least someone in his life cared about him!" Beyond yelled angrily, smile completely gone.

"And how do you expect to get revenge, B? Will killing me make you feel better?" L asked, trying to match up to B's intimidation but failing miserably.

"No. I will kill everyone close to you. I will torture them in horrible ways, making them die slowly and feel every bit of the pain, and I will make you watch until the end. Then, when they're all gone, _that's_ when I'll get you L. That's when I'll get you and kill you. Then, and only then." Beyond explained.

"You keep talking about others! Who do you have with you?!" Light asked, angered and annoyed at the demon staring at him through the screen.

"Why do you care? The only thing you should worry about right now is Misa and how she's involved in our game." Beyond explained as he walked over to Misa's chair, reaching underneath to pull out a long knife. "How about it? Are L and Kira ready to play my game?"

"Beyond, don't do this. Misa's not part of anything-" L was cut off by Misa's piercing scream as Beyond violently pulled the duck tape off her mouth. Hair was ripped off along with small bits of skin and Beyond threw the it behind him, finding anything from the girl captive repulsive.

"That's not part of the game, L. You should know better than anyone that you need to play by the rules to win." Beyond stated with a smile as he bent down next Misa's ear and removed the blindfold. Bright blue eyes were full of tears and fear. "Now, I'll ask again. Are you ready to play because I'm starting wether you two are ready or not."

L bit on his bottom lip as Light sighed.

"What are the rules Beyond?" Light asked.

"It's simple. I ask a question, you answer. You lie and I do this." Beyond thrust the knife into Misa's right shoulder causing her to scream.

She could feel everything. The cold blade pierce her skin, slicing through the muscle, hitting the bone. She felt it all. And she couldn't stand it.

"Light! Please stop!" She scram. Of course she knew it was not her beloved Light's fault but the pain stopped any logical thoughts from entering her brain as she did the only the thing she knew to do. React, scream, and plead.

"Misa!" Light yelled, watching the crimson blood flow down her all black lolita dress. L stood abruptly, sending the chair falling backwards.

"That is cheating, Beyond. This is your own game so shouldn't you play by your own rules?!" L yelled.

The rest of the Task Force just stared, nobody sure of what to do. If they interrupted Beyond might hurt Misa more just to make them shut up, so they had no choice but to remain silent and watch as one crazy man had (quite possibly) both The World's Greatest Detective and The World's Greatest Murderer at his own rules. L and Kira were both in Beyond's hands.

They thought they would never see the day.

"It's not cheating, silly. I was simply giving you an example. Isn't a test usually easier to take when you have an example beforehand?" Beyond asked, tilting his head innocently, but the gleam in his read eyes and the grin on his face were anything but innocent.

"That's anything but an example and you know it." L stated. Beyond rolled his eyes and then looked at Light who seemed to be losing more and more of his composure. "Kira, I know nothing of you. Why don't we start the game with you first?"

"I'm not-" Light caught himself before he further tempted the psycho into causing Misa more harm. "Just... At least take the knife out of Misa? Please?"

Beyond smiled as he pulled the knife out of Misa, causing a small sound of pain but not nearly as loud as when he plunged it in. That wasn't important, the important part was that Kira was begging Beyond, who was a murderer on the highest rate of torture and probably one of the first on Kira's list to kill.

"Let's start." Beyond moved so the blade was just grazing Misa's upper right arm. "First question, how do you kill?"

Everyone froze.

How does he kill? Kill?! Light never killed anyone in his entire life. How was he expected to answer an unanswerable question?

"I... I already told you that I'm not Ki-"

"Wrong answer." Beyond stated, stabbing the knife into Misa's arm with renown anger and vigor. Her scream intensified, growing octaves that Light didn't even know was humanly possible.

He wanted to close his eyes, put his hands on his ears and hide under the desk.

While it was true that Light was not at all fond of Misa it could easily be said that he would never in a million years wish for the girl to undergo the torment she was being put through right before his eyes. It was horrible.

Misa's tears ran down her cheeks, the pain from the knife so much more strong due to the fact that the knife stuck into her bone. Beyond had to push down on Misa's arm to get the knife back out. Her voice coughed through the sobs.

"Beyond! That's not fair! Light does not know anything about Kira. True I did think he was Kira at a time but..." L trailed off as Beyond's face enlightened with realization.

"I was right. They did lose their memories..." Beyond stated, relishing the fact that he was right.

"What's wrong with you?!" Misa shrieked from the chair, catching everyone's attention. "Is that what this is all about?! Being right?! Knowing more than L?! Why are you dragging us into this? What did we d-"

Instead of continuing her rant Misa's voice turned into a shriek as she was stabbed in her stomach. Beyond's face was eccentric, and did not falter even with her ear piercing scream.

"Maybe that will teach you to shut up. I really hate listening to your voice." Beyond stated in a monotone voice. He then walked to the other side so the blade was just inches above her unharmed forearm. "Now, back to you Kira. Is Misa Amane the second Kira?"

"Since I'm not Kira but I am her boyfriend I know truly that Misa is no-"

"Wrong." Beyond stated, plunging the knife down. Misa's voice cracked as it tried to scream, the abuse to her lungs making it difficult. Beyond shook his head sadly, obviously not impressed. "This isn't as fun as I was hoping it would be."

"Hoping? What kind of sick psycho are you?!" Aizawa asked in a lowered voice.

"The kind only L himself can make." Beyond stated simply, as if that would answer everything.

Sadly, it did.

"This game of hangman is getting very boring. So lets end it." Beyond smiled, moving so he stood behind Misa and put the blade under her chin. She froze completely, breaths still moving at a long and unsteady pace, her throat touching the cold blade with every breath. "So Light Yagami here is my last question that we all know the answer to... Are you Kira?"

Oh no.

...

What to say? Lie? Truth? What?! What will exactly accommodate the psycho's wishes?!

"Yes. I am Kira."

...

"Liar." Beyond stated and moved the knife so that it slit Misa's throat. Blood spewed from her neck as Light watched the once gleeful eyes turn from pain and fear into dazed over emptiness.

Light couldn't blink, couldn't breath, as he watched Beyond lick the blood from his knife and hand.

"Your a liar because L just said you lost your memories. Truly Kira I thought you would be a more formidable foe considering that L couldn't capture you yet but it seems that you do not live up to par. Pathetic." Beyond stated.

"Beyond! You are playing a game that can not be beaten! It's not even a game, more like a puppet show! Your just manipulating things to go your way! You knew Light couldn't answer any of those questions! You knew and yet you sti-"

"Would you please just learn to shut the hell up L?! Really! The fact is that you can't stand the fact that your not in control for once! You can't stand that you can't be the one calling the shots like you did with A, then Misora, and now the Kira case. Now, though L, now I'm in control and I will be victorious." Beyond explained. "And I have a trump card to make sure it happens. I like to call them my... Pawns."

The screen was turned completely around so that Misa's form was no longer on the screen but the form of three young boys tied to the chairs in ways that were similar to Misa's.

"Near! Mello! Matt!" L yelled, seeing the three he knew all too well. Beyond's face reappeared in the screen.

"Come on, L. Come on, Kira. Find me. Kill me."

Then the screen went blank.

_Amane Misa- Slit neck_


	7. Chapter 6: Move 5

A/N: FINALLY this is being updated. I really have been wanting to update it but it was all like noooo, stay up all night READING instead. I hate my mind and it's innability to pay attention. XD Anyways, thank you all for the reviews and I sincerly hope you keep doing so. All though I'm appalled that so many didn't care that Misa died (not XD) but your awesome people so it doesn't matter. Anywho, it's about time the Wammy boys got a pairing done, am I correct? And don't hate me for the pairing I choose. It's my favorite out of all the Wammy pairings... :D So read, enjoy, and review please!! Oh! And can anyone guess the song that I've been using this whole time? If you do, you get a cookie!

* * *

Chapter 6- Move 5: Making Rules

::Because our time is running out, our time is running out::

::You can't push it underground::

::You can't stop it screaming out::

"Kyahahaha! Kyahaha!"

"Ryuk, would you please shut up?" Rem asked, deathly annoyed. It had only been a few hours since Ryuk had left Rem in peace, gazing up at the star filled sky. She had been wondering if Misa, too, was staring at the sky but realized the young blond would be sleeping when Ryuk's laughter pierced her ears.

"What is it you find so funny?" Rem asked, all annoyance shown in her voice as she glared holes into his head.

"Well, a number of things really, it depends on what you want to hear." Ryuk stated as he floated next to Rem. "Which of them would you prefer? One is about the Death Note, the other about a person who died."

"The former, please. I have dealt with people dying all of my life, it has now become boring." Rem stated.

"Well, a while back when Light was in school he was looking over the rules and asked me if I could put on fake rules." Ryuk explained.

"Yes, and what does that have to do with anything?" Rem asked.

"Well I explained that I could and my rules would take no affect for it's the Shinigami King's rules that take affect. So, then he questioned what if the Shinigami King made a fake rule."

"That's ridiculous. Why in the world would he do such a thing?"

"Too see if everyone played by the rules?" Ryuk shrugged. "I dunno, anyway, Light started playing around with the rules. None of them were fake except the twenty three day rule. Light had planned on testing that with a long term death, the person still isn't meant to die for some time now." Ryuk explained.

"Why would Light bring this up so suddenly?" Rem asked.

"He gets bored easily. I guess he got bored of the rules and tried to make them more fun. Anyways, I got bored a while back as well and decided to test Light's theory before hand. The person I chose to die died today." Ryuk explained.

"How many days ago did you write their name?" Rem asked.

"Twenty four."

Rem was silent. She thought she knew everything about the Death Note but it seemed she was wrong. It was not that fact that bothered her into silence though. What bothered her was if there was an undetermined time period in which people could die by having their names written in the Death Note then that meant that Light Yagami, Kira, had grown to a new level of dangerous.

"And what was Light planning on doing with this rule?" Rem asked.

"That," Ryuk started, turning his back to her. "Is the part I keep to myself. It's an interesting story if you only came to watch."

"I have to stay by Higuchi, I want Light's plan to work perfectly and for Misa to get away safely." Rem stated.

"Suit yourself, but don't think I'll tell you anything that's going on."

"Then stop visiting. I really am getting tired of you."

Ryuk couldn't help but chuckle as he left. Rem had no idea what was going on. Or the details of Amane Misa's death written in his notebook.

XxX

It was dark and quiet.

Staring at the dead body in the same room as them, who wouldn't be quiet? They were all too afraid that Beyond will kill them next.

The three young genius's stared at the body before their eyes moved to the murderer, looking at the body with a look of disgust. Then sudden energy filled their veins and they found themselves angry.

Extremely angry.

Beyond walked over, and pulled the tape off all of their mouths. None of them said anything as Beyond untied Matt's hands and forced the laptop close enough to the red head so he could work.

"What?" Matt all but hissed at Beyond when the murderer just stared there.

"Hack back into the Headquarters and pinpoint their exact location." Beyond ordered.

"And why would I do that? Why would I even think of letting you get anywhere close to L? Tell me your reasoning, Beyond." Matt ordered. Beyond took the knife and held it to Matt's throat, the blade just grazing the skin.

"Because I'll kill you." Beyond stated simply, as if it were obvious.

As this was happening Near was able to twist his fingers just inside his pocket and take out a miniature robot. He flicked the head open and took out a shard of glass that was contained inside. Quickly, he started cutting at his his tied hands, Mello eyeing him beside the albino boy, and then turned his attention back to Matt.

"You act like I care." Matt stated. Beyond tilted his head questioningly. "Oh, come on Beyond! Does it really seem like I care wether I'm dead or not? I play video games all day, I hack places and try to get caught, hell I even smoke cigarettes! I do what I have to to get by and sometimes I do even less because it's not worth it. So, go ahead and kill me, you'll only be hurting your own cause if you do."

"What do you think your doing Mail? Acting so bravely all of the sudden?" Beyond asked. Near finally freed his hands and started working at his feet, trying to make as little movement known to Beyond. Matt caught sight of the act.

"I'm doing this because I lost interest. I don't care! I really don't! Go ahead, Beyond! Kill me! Go on!" Matt yelled, lifting his neck up for the murderer to slice at it if he so wished.

"What are you doing Matt? Shut up!" Mello yelled.

"Come on! Kill me! I dare you!"

"Stop this! What are you thinking?!"

"Go on!"

"Stop!"

"Shut up!" Beyond yelled loudly over the two, going to Mello who was just to Matt's left and putting the knife to Mello's neck. "Shut up Mail Jeevas! You will stop acting so strange and you will hack into the Task Force Headquarters! You will do as I say or I will kill Miheal! Do you understand?!"

The room went silent as Matt's eyes went wide.

"Did you think you could make your own rules? Did you think you could take part of the game? You can't! I control this game. No one else. Not L, not Kira, and especially not three young teenagers." Beyond growled as he explained this. Then he suddenly took grip of Mello's hair, pulling the blond's head back and pushing the knife against the neck. "Now start working."

Matt was about to press a button on the laptop when Near suddenly jumped out of his chair that was left of Mello's and ran out of the room.

"Get back here Nate. There is no way out and you are wasting my time!" Beyond yelled, chasing after the albino.

Matt's already free hands quickly untied his legs and then freed Mello. They grabbed the laptop and headed in the opposite direction as Near ran. The hall ways were long and dark, doors were all over but they were scared to choose a room to hide in. Finally they decided on a door and ran in, locking it behind them.

They panted, seeing the room to be a bedroom with only a bed and nothing else in it. Matt put his hands on his knees, laptop under his arm, as he tried to regain his breath. Mello pulled up straight and looked at Matt. Then, Mello did an unexpected thing. He slapped Matt.

"How dare you..!" Mello started as Matt gave him a questioningly look. "How dare you say things like that! How dare you wish for death! What's wrong with you?! What were you thinking?!"

"I was acting, Mello. I knew he wouldn't touch me." Matt stated.

Mello slapped him again.

"Do you even have the slightest idea of how much you mean to me, Matt? How much I fucking care about you and to hear you say those things it..!" Mello trailed off.

"Mello, you are my best friend, I would never hurt you in such a way." Matt stated.

"Dammit Matt! You don't understand! I..!" Mello took a deep breath to calm down and steped closer to the redhead. "I love you."

Mello gave Matt a quick kiss, turning Matt's face as red as his hair. Matt pulled his goggles over his eyes at this and looked to the ground.

"I love you too." Matt stated. "I always have."

Mello's eyes widened and he hugged the younger boy, looking down at goggle covered eyes.

"Good, but right now we don't have much time. So hack into the Task Force and send L a message." Mello ordered as they sat on the bed.

"About what?" Matt asked as he opened the lap top.

"About our new rules of course!"

XxX

"Dammit..."

"L-Light... I'm so sorry, son." Soichiro placed a hand on Light's shoulder. His words fell upon deaf ears.

"Dammit..! Dammit! Damn him to hell! What were the rules?! I did everything he asked, I even lied to appease him by saying I was Kira and he just..! He fucking killed her... I can't... I can't believe it." Light stated, breathing uneven.

"It wasn't your fault, it was obvious that Beyond was going to kill Misa anyways, even if you did answer truthfully he probably only would have stopped if you said something that amused him." Aizawa explained.

"Either way he is a cold hearted bastard. I'm sorry, Light. We will do everything to stop him." Mogi stated.

"Your damn right we will!" Matsuda yelled, standing up in anger, tears flooding his face. "That monster killed poor Misa-Misa. He must be stopped!"

"Hey, that's exactly what we were thinking." A voice said from the computer. They all turned to see the blond and red headed children Beyond showed before turning off the connection.

"Mello! Matt!" L yelled to the two. "How did you escape?"

"Technically we didn't escape. We're hiding at the moment but that's not important. We came to tell you that we're in the game too!" Matt yelled.

"What?" L asked.

"You know? This whole fiasco! We're in it, all three of us, and we have our own rules and our own plans. We have our own way of getting the job done!" Mello yelled with a smile.

"Why would you endanger yourself like this?" L asked.

"Because your our big brother! Duh! We would never leave you to deal with something like this alone." Mello stated.

"You can't. You can't do this." L stated.

"I know." Beyond's voice was heard through the camera. Mello and Matt looked behind the screen with what seemed like anger and determination. "Let me talk to him."

The screen turned so Beyond's bloodstained body was present.

"Beyond Birthday." L raised his voice, as if he were reprimanding a young child. "_I_ have a new rule for you. You let everyone free, including Near, Mello, and Matt. You leave the Task Force alone. You leave Light alone and I will come to you alone. I will give myself to you and you can kill me. This I swear."

"What? Just like that your giving up?! How? Why? It makes no sense!" Beyond exclaimed as he ran up to the screen.

"It doesn't have to make sense if you get what you so desired, am I correct?" L asked bitterly.

"But..." Beyond trailed off, looking through the camera. "Fine, L. I will agree to your wager, but bring no police and one more small thing. You have to find me first."

The screen once more turned dark.


	8. Chapter 7: Move 6

A/N: Difficult chapter. Very difficult. Why? I don't know. God, I'm a nerd. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. The story also makes me feel like I'm bipolar for all the speedy changes in emotions in here. Also, this was written at four o'clock in the AM, so there is one sentence that makes no sense and I really hope you just ignore it. I'll try to change it later, sorry! So I hope you read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Chapter 7- Move 6: Confrontation

::I wanted freedom, bound and restricted::

::I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted::

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room. No one was sure of what to say, or what to do. It was all too much to take in.

Suddenly, L turned around and began walking out of the room, the chain of the handcuffs getting tighter and tighter. Light made a fist and ran after L, knocking the detective to the ground. Everyone flinched in surprise and waited for L to kick back.

He never did.

"What were you thinking?!" Light yelled as L stared wide eyed at Light. "There is no way on Earth that you could actually believe that I would let you sacrifice yourself to Beyond?! What were you thinking?!"

"..." L took in a deep breath to help himself relax. "I was thinking that none of you should be involved in something that could get you killed."

"So you just volunteer to die?! To be tortured and killed?!" Light asked.

"Light's right." Soichiro stated, taking a step forward. "There is no way we could allow you to go alone. We are police officers and it is our job to protect the innocent. You, L, are innocent."

"Yeah, don't just give yourself up like that, L! We'll catch Beyond, you don't have to worry. He won't touch you." Matsuda stated.

"It's not me I'm worried about." L answered quickly. Light rolled off of L and allowed the detective to sit up, but L kept his eyes glued to the ground. "You all will die, just as Misa has. Light will die, and so will Matt and Mello."

Light looked at L with anger before he came to understanding with what L was thinking.

"L, you don't think Near is dead, do you?" Light asked.

"Did you see him with Mello and Matt?" L asked, silencing Light.

"But you don't understand, L. We were specially trained for this exact area. All we have to do is find out where Beyond is." Soichiro stated.

"I'm sorry but I won't endanger you. Watari, will you please see the Task Force out?" L asked, taking out a key from his pocket and unhandcuffing himself from Light. "And that includes Light."

Everyone stared in shocked as the handcuffs fell to the floor with a clatter.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Watari said from the other side of the room. All eyes were on the old man. "I care much for you safety just as the men in this room do. If they can keep you safe then they stay. I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself."

L stood then.

"I see. I guess I will have to try other methods." L stated, and before anyone could blink, L turned and ran out of the room.

"Did... Did he really just run?!" Aizawa asked, stupefied.

"Dammit, L!" Light yelled, chasing after the insomniac. To his luck L wasn't a very fast runner, and so Light was able to catch up to him before he could turn around a corner. Light grabbed L by the waist, pulling the detective back. The momentum forced them to spin and fall with Light on his back, still holding L in a vice like grip.

"Let go, Light!"

"No! Now listen to me!" Light ordered as L closed his eyes, the only way he could still defy Light. "I didn't start a relationship with you just to have you die! I love you, L! I fucking love you! And I will never let anyone harm you! I will stop Beyond. For you, I will stop Beyond."

They were panting in unison as L threw his hands up and hit the ground. The rest of the Task Force was finally seen as Light allowed L to roll on his stomach, eyes still closed.

"That's not the point, Light." L panted, his grip tightening as he spoke in English. "I am the great detective L but that does not mean that I do not feel. I see many few people, I make even less friends, and have only four people I consider to be family. The Task Force... Mello and Matt... And especially you Light... I don't know what I'd ever do if something happened to any of you."

The silence that followed was so thick a knife could have easily cut through it.

Light sat up and grabbed L's hand with his own. L's eyes finally opened at Light's touch but soon closed again as Light pulled him into a kiss.

"Nothing." Light stated after braking the kiss. "Nothing, and I mean nothing will hurt you, me, or anyone close to you under my watch. This I can promise you."

"Please don't promise things that are not undoubtedly impossible." L almost pleaded. Then he spoke in Japanese again. "But thank you, Light-kun. I love you too."

"Aw." Matsuda couldn't hold back his words as tears of happiness attacked his eyes. Everyone glared at him, except for L and Light. Light laughed while L rolled his eyes.

"Of course we can leave it to you, Matsuda-san, to get us completely off track." L stated.

"He's right." Soichiro took a step forward. "I'm not going to question your relationship, for I have no right and I believe you both are smart enough to make the right decisions. So let's get back to the task at hand. I have a plan."

"A plan?" Light asked, looking at his dad in shock.

"It seems those kids were able to do us a favor." Aizawa stated with a smile. "They left their exact location before Beyond took them away."

"Here's my plan..."

XxX

It was easy to say that L was uncomfortable with the plan. Not that he did not see that the plan was their only chance if they wanted to both capture Beyond and save everyone it must be done, but that didn't stop L from hating the plan with all of his power. L and Light were going to be dropped off about a mile away from Beyond's location, and from there they would walk to it. Meanwhile the Task Force would wait in a car for a while before driving that way themselves, that way Beyond would go after L and Light, thinking they were alone and then the Task Force would appear and capture Beyond before anything was able to happen.

L didn't like it though, because it felt all too much like he was just giving himself up to Beyond. Also, he was scared, terrified actually. Exactly what was it Beyond could do to him in the amount of time it took the Task Force to get to his and Light's aid? Then he realized that he didn't want to know.

"Are you ready?" Light asked L, sitting next to him in the car. Light took L's hand assuringly and L let a small smile appear.

"No. Let's go." L ordered, making Light chuckle as they exited the car.

"Oi! Be careful!" Matsuda waved as they started to walk. L and Light both put a hand up to wave back to Matsuda.

"What an idiot." L muttered as they reached a corner and the Task Force were no longer seen due to trees.

"With good intentions." Light added, smiling.

"Perhaps that's why I like him." L pondered, placing his thumb on his lips.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Light stated, and L gave a confused look.

"Do what Light-kun?" L asked.

"Block your lips with your thumb. Only my lips are aloud to go there." Light smirked as L rolled his eyes.

"Light-kun is being protective." L stated.

"That's because the situation makes it so I have no choice but to be." Light retaliated, holding L's hand tighter. L leaned up gave Light a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. Your the first person who has ever tried to protect me instead of it being the other way around. Thank you." L smiled.

"How will we know when we're there?" Light asked, finally breaking the happiness and remembering why they were there in the first place. It wasn't a happy date. It was a dangerous plan. L outwardly frowned, remembering exactly what was going on.

"At the pace we are going and with my calculations Beyond should be right around that next turn." L explained, pointing to the corner that was too far away for his likings.

"You've never walked this much before, have you?" Light asked.

"I did, once. When I was walking around my orphanage with two of my successors... They were very smart, the smartest I ever had, and I had to tell them which would become my sucessor." L explained.

"I remember that day."

Light and L stopped walking, almost frozen where they stood. They looked to their right to see Beyond Birthday standing with a smug smile, blood splattered across his face, and a long knife in his hand.

"Beyond..."

XxX

Matsuda looked at his watch, wearily. The time was not a reasurring thing. Then he looked to the car's meter that told him how many miles he and the Task Force have driven to get to L and Light. It wasn't any better than the watch. Lastly he looked out the window and saw the same vast empitness they've seen ever since they started the drive.

"Chief."

"Not now, Matsuda." Soichiro ordered, focusing on the rood. He knew what Matsuda was going to say, but he most certainly did not want to hear it.

"But, Chief... We've been driving for five minutes, and we already drove over one mile. Shouldn't we have seen L and Light by now?" Matsuda asked, hanging his head as realization took over. "Unless Beyond..."

"Shit!"


	9. Chapter 8: Pause

A/N: I like flashbacks... A lot. And I love Ryuk. Thus, this has taken place! :D Anyways, sorry for the wait, I try my best to make this story make all the sense in the world so I work extra hard. XD Well, thanks for the reviews of awesome. They keep me writing on and on! XD So please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Chapter 8- Pause: Take a break

::Now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation::

Light woke up, pain hitting his head like a ton of bricks. He went to grab his head as a reaction of the throbbing headache, but his hands only made it so far. Looking down he saw that his hands were handcuffed together in front of his body. A chain connected to the handcuffs kept him locked to the wall, a dark and disgusting wall.

The memories came flooding back. Rushing through his mind like a nightmare. Beyond attacked and drugged them so fast that the Task Force had no chance of getting there on time.

How stupid. Now that Light thought back it had been such a stupid plan. Couldn't they have thought something better up?! Why did he listen to his father?! Why didn't they think?!

Then Light heard something move. His eyes adjusted to the darkness to see the shape of L's shirt on the opposite side of the room. Much too far out of his reach then he could deal with.

"Light-kun... Are you there?" L asked, eyes yet to adjust.

"Yeah, I'm over here." Light called, sitting up and leaning against the wall. There was silence for a while, the only sound of chains as L moved to get comfortable.

"We weren't thinking. We're smarter than this." L stated. Light was about to answer but he was cut off by the door on the wall to his right opening with a long creak. Light flooded the room, blinding their eyes when Beyond's figure stepped inside and turned the rooms lights on.

"Hello, my pets." Beyond greeted, smiling at them from the doorway. L almost snarled.

"What are you going to do now, Beyond? How are you going to kill us? Slowly, to torture us like you did with Misa-chan? Or are you going to do it fast because you are so impatient?" L asked, voice growling.

"No, L. I'm just running out of time. I see the numbers on your head. They're ticking away before I can even find out the reason why they'll be gone." Beyond stayed smiling, looking thoughtfully at L.

"And what about A's numbers? Did you know how they were going to end?" L asked and B's smile immediately fell from his face. He stormed up to L and grabbed the detective by the front of his shirt.

"You think if I knew how it would happen I would have let him do it?!" Beyond yelled.

"You have no problem with killing us!" Light yelled, feeling left out and fearing L's safety. Beyond's head snapped in Light's direction. L dropped to the floor as he was released from Beyond's hands, B walking to Light on the other side of the room.

"You don't know, do you? What L did to A, to me. Of course you don't know. Of course! Well, this is just great! Why don't we take a break to explain to you what happened?" Beyond asked.

"Didn't you say my numbers were running out, Beyond? Do you really want to waste time?" L asked, avoiding the subject as much as possible.

"But THIS isn't a waste of time, L. He needs to know! He should know! I thought Kira would like to learn everything about the great detective L that he screws every night." Beyond chuckled, sitting in front of Light but just out of reach of the younger boy.

"Let me tell you the story of L's first successor, A." Beyond trailed off. "It all started back in Winchester England. In a place called Wammy's..."

_A little boy in a black short sleeved shirt and jeans sat in the woods alone. His read eyes stared at the small frog he held captive in his hands._

_"You don't have numbers over your head... Why is it I can see the names and lifespan's of humans but not animals?" The boy asked. Anger suddenly caught hold of him and he took a stick, stabbing it into the frog's slimy stomach. The frog cried out in pain and tried to jump away but the boy continued to cut open the stomach so he could see what was inside._

_"Why are you killing it?" Another boy asked, standing behind the first boy who jumped in shock at hearing someone was watching him. "If you can't see it's lifespan, then who are you to shorten it?"_

_"Hello, A." The boy greeted, noticing the other at first sight. "How are you?"_

_"Why do you think your strong enough that you can control when people die? That's the person's choice. You always talk about these numbers, that you can see when a person is going to die, so doesn't that show that you don't have the right to interfere with that plan?" A asked. The boy didn't answer. "Answer me, B."_

_"But even if they do have a set time..." B started, locking his eyes with A's. "It doesn't matter, because sometimes I am their plan."_

_They stared at each other for a long time._

_"Why did you become my friend?" A asked. "There's many kids around here, all of them more fun then I am, so why did you choose me?"_

_"Because your numbers just don't stop. One day they could be very high, the next day they'll be very low. I wanted to see how you work."_

_"So you used me! Your just like him! Your just like L! You use me for you own desirable pleasure and you never think about me! Your just like him! Just like L!"_

_"What are you talking about A?"_

_"Your despicable! I thought you were my friend, but your just a monster! Your just another version of L!"  
_

_Then A ran off out of the woods, tears at his eyes._

_"Wait! No, A! You didn't let me finish! I was going to say how I learned to really like you and your my..!" A's body was completely out of sight. "Your my first real friend..."_

_B was scared, not because A didn't want to be his friend anymore, but because he saw a glimpse of A's numbers before the boy ran off. They were the lowest B has ever seen them._

_So B ran back to Wammy's. He rushed to the main office where Roger was almost always present._

_"Where's L?! Where is he?!" B yelled, emotions over throwing him._

_"Please calm down, B. He is busy in his ro-"_

_"I need to see him now! Get him! Get L!" B ordered._

_"Did you call for me, B?" L asked, walking into the room. B turned around and jumped at the detective. Roger stood up to protect L in case anything went wrong. "Please do not interfere Roger."_

_"Why not, L? Isn't that what you always have people do? Interfere to keep YOU safe?! Anything so YOUR happy! Right?!" B scram, looking down into emotionless eyes. "What did you do to A?! What did you say to him?! What did you do?!"_

_"I talked to A this morning about becoming L in the case anything ever happened to me. I told him about how to live and what procedures he will have to take to take my place and-"_

_He was not able to finish because B's fist met his jaw._

_"So you said what?! You'll have no friends? No contact with the outside world?! You'll never be able to smile ever again and you'll use so many alias' you won't be able to remember your real name?!" B shouted as L's eyes kept fixed on him._

_"What's wrong, B?" L asked._

_"He... His numbers are up. He's gone. And all because of you! And do you know what he said before he left? Do you know what he told me?! He said that I'm just like you! He said that I use people for my own pleasure and use them until I get bored. He said that I'm just like YOU!" B yelled, scared of his own words flowing out of his mouth._

_"Backup, please." Another punch was sent at L's face._

_"My name isn't Backup! And I don't work for you! And I never will! You killed my best friend! My ONLY friend! I hate you! I hate you, hate you, hate you! And I'm going to beat you. I'm going to show you that your not as great as you think. I will win!" B yelled, and then jumped off L and ran away._

XxX

"Hey, Rem." Ryuk greeted the other shinigami.

"This better be important Ryuk." Rem almost growled, completely annoyed by the shinigami who just got there.

"Can I please tell you something interesting about Misa? I swear it's not a waste of your time!" Ryuk yelled, pleading. The secrets he was forced to hold were overwhelming him and driving him insane.

"Very well, if that's what it takes for you to leave me alone until business is to be taken care of then go ahead." Rem sighed. Ryuk grinned a creepy, evil grin.

"Misa's dead."

_Antonio Ecces- suicide._


	10. Chapter 9: Move 7

A/N: This chapter only took forever... XD Sorry guys, really I am! I never meant to completely ignore this story, it's just that my other one has caught more of my interest for reasons unbeknownst to me. XD Anyways, thank you for all the reviews, and I don't remember if there's anything I promised anyone last chapter or anything but if there is and I didn't include it, I'm sorry. Really! D: I hope this chapter makes up for it though, I'm quite happy with how this turned out for forcing myself to write it. (Poor story, I'm losing my interest. Good thing we're close to the end, right?) Anways please read, enjoy, and review! ;}

* * *

Chapter 9- Move 7: Losing

::You'd never dream of breaking your fixation::

Light stared into Beyond's eyes, fear grabbing him tightly. The red eyes stared back, looking slightly amused but more bored if anything. A smirk was tugging at Beyond's lips but he wouldn't allow Light to think he was amused, not yet anyway.

"You... Your..." Beyond waited for Light to form a coherent sentence, waiting for the young teen to freak out. "Your a monster."

Beyond glared at Light who, in fact, was not scared but looked disgusted.

"A monster?" Beyond asked, truly confused. He stood up in shock, staring down at Light, and then looked at his right hand.

His right hand that he soon slapped Light with.

"A monster? Yagami- Kira- would you like to explain to me what a monster is? What your really saying when you call me one?" Beyond asked, words growling as they exited his mouth.

"It's a person who does the horrible things you do to the innocent. You are the definition of monster, Beyond Birthday." Light hissed.

"And here I thought you were intelligent." Beyond shook his head, dissaprovingly. "The definition of monster is something of unnatural size, shape, or quality; a prodigy; an enormity; a marvel. Specifically an animal or plant departing greatly from the usual type as by having too many limbs. Any thing a person of unnatural or excessive ugliness, deformity, wickedness, or cruelty. To make monstrous."

Beyond walked over to L, gently running his hand over L's face.

"See, Kira, people are not born as monsters. No, they are made into a monster by another monster. I have grown up as an orphan, living with L in Wammy's all my life. Who was there to make me monstrous? Who was there to make me a monster?!" Beyond yelled at Light, grabbing L's hair roughly into his fist. "L wanted a prodigy, someone to be a robot all for him! Why?! Well, why don't we ask, L?" Beyond bent down so that he could speak into L's ear as the raven was still in pain of his hair being grasped. "Why did you do that L? Why do you care so much about the God damned world but not for your own prodigy? Why the hell did you become L? Why the hell did you become a monster?"

"Shut up!" Light yelled, trying to move towards Beyond and L but being held back by the chain.

"Why Kira? Don't you want him dead? Don't you want L Lawliet to be fucking dead?!" Beyond jumped up, aggravation growing greatly. "Why don't you want him dead?! If he were dead then that means you wouldn't be here! You wouldn't get hurt! Nothing would have happened to you, so why do you still want him alive?! Even if your not Kira?!"

"Because I love him!" Light yelled without thinking, fear and anger growing strongly throughout his body.

Beyond froze, looking at Light with wide red eyes. The murderer seemed truly frozen until his shoulders began to shake, his head down to hide his smirk. Then he lifted up his head and revealed a crackling a laugh, a laugh that Light remembered from a faraway memory, sort of like a dream...

"Love him? You, Light Yagami- Kira- love L Lawliet- The World's Best Three Detectives?!" The laughs increased, echoing off the walls in the room. "Tell me, L. Do you love him back? Do you two have a relationship that the world would not see to agree with?"

"..." L stayed silent, even as Beyond tightened his grip in his hair. He took a breath and finally answered, "Yes, Beyond."

The laughs stopped, and Beyond glared at L. He let go of the hair his hand actually started to tear out and went in front of L to glare at the man.

"Your lying." Beyond stated, eyes burning into L's.

"And what would I get for lying?" L asked, glaring back even through the fear he felt. Beyond stood upright and then walked to Light. He took out a key and unlocked the chain from the wall and started walking out of the room without so much as saying a single word, dragging Light behind him. Beyond dragged Light into an entirely different room and threw the teen to the ground. He went to a desk in the same room and took out paper and a pencil and dropped it in front of Light.

"What?" Light asked, completely lost as to what he was supposed to do.

"Write a suicide letter to L. Now." Beyond ordered.

"You must be stupid if you think I'm going to do that." Light hissed, sitting down on the ground and making a face at Beyond.

"You must be stupid if you think denying my orders will keep anyone safe." Beyond growled, taking out a knife. He jumped behind the chestnut haired boy and held the knife to his neck.

"Let me ask you something, Beyond. Why is it that you always sought to defeat L? What did L do to you that was so wrong? Why do you hate him so much that you would waste your whole life to beating him?" Light asked, more calm than he should have been.

"Because he made A commit suicide." B stated, easily.

"Nobody makes a person commit suicide, B, no matter how much you want to believe that. You can't blame L for his lifestyle, you can't blame L for A choosing to kill himself, and you can not blame L for you being who you are." Light explained. Beyond growled and stabbed Light's back shoulder blade. Light cried out, breaths shuddering in and out of his mouth, but he kept calm.

"Just write."

"And why is it that you want me to write a suicide note to him, B? Why do you want to make it seem like I killed myself and that you did not kill his love, something that would break a person's heart?" Light asked through gritted teeth. Beyond growled even louder, stabbing Light's other shoulder blade. Light yelled again and fell to the ground, panting in pain.

"Just write!"

"So why is i-it that you can't hurt L yourself? Why didn't you just kill him when you had the chance? Why didn't you break his heart? Why did you let yourself get associated with L?"

"Shut up and write!" Beyond stabbed Light's back.

"Ah! ... I-It's because you don't hate him." Stab. "B-Because you can't kill him..!" Stab. "It's because you..." Stab. "Love... Him..."

Beyond had tears threatening his eyes, hands shaking while covered in blood. He bit his lip as he dropped the knife and Light fell unconscious. Beyond put his head into his lap and started crying.

"Your right..." Beyond cried. "I love him."


	11. Chapter 10: Move 8

A/N: ... I'm not going to give you a bunch of excuses for why this hasn't been updated. I will tell you straight-up that my muse for this is gone. Like, completely gone. I looked under the carpet and everything, guys! D: It's so sad, but then I realized that I do want to write something for this story, and that's the last chapter and the epilogue. I then looked at my story and realized we're not far away! I will continue this! So I sat my ass down and typed. And I thought I did so well but it ended up only being one thousand words. That's half of what I usually write. God dammit! :{ So please forgive me, I'm trying. Really, I am. Anyways, I hope you read, enjoy (as much as possible... D: ), and review.

* * *

Chapter 10: Move 8- Finding A Way Out

::You will squeeze the life out of me::

::Bury it::

"Chief! I think we found something! It's an underground tunnel. It has to be where Beyond took L and Light." Aizawa explained, moving the trees and bushes to show the secret entrance. Soichiro ran over and shone his pocket flashlight down the tunnel.

"Aizawa! Matsuda! You two come with me. Mogi! Ukita! You stand guard." Soichiro ordered.

"Yes sir!"

xXx

It's been a while. Alone in the dark and empty room. It's been a while since Beyond took Light away. It's been a while since L allowed Beyond near his love. It's been a while since L first started thinking about all the horrible things that could happen to the one person he truly cared about and all because it was his fault.

All because L made a mistake.

First, he misled A. He never meant to hurt the boy the way he did, never meant to for A to kill himself.

Second, he didn't help B. When Beyond was hurt and sad that his friend was dead all L did was show that Beyond was right to think L as a horrible person.

Third, he showed his face. Far too many people knew him now. Far too many would be able to kill him.

Fourth, he fell in love. He fell in love with his might-be-enemy. He allowed himself to become weak and fall in love, and fall hard.

Fifth, he walked himself and his love right into the clutches of Beyond. This one had to be the most stupid of them all in L's personal opinion.

Sixth, and the most important, he didn't fight back. He didn't fight for Light or try to save them or anything. Hell, he could hardly even say anything besides for when he answered questions.

L was The Three Greatest Detectives. He couldn't afford mistakes and yet he made six of them. He was able to deal with the consequences so far but this last mistake... It hurt, and made him sad, and angry, and frustrated all at the same time. So, L made a choice. He wasn't going to make anymore mistakes. He was going to make up for his mistakes.

The door opened and the lights flickered on. L's eyes snapped to see Beyond with his head hanging down. Obsidian orbs glared with anger. Beyond came back too fast. What happened to Light? What did Beyond do? How will L kill Beyond for what he did to Light?

"Where's Light?" L asked, growling. He stood up as well as he could with the chains.

"In the other room." Beyond answered back, voice low and weak.

"What did you do?!" L asked, fear mixing with his anger.

"He's not dead."

"What?"

"I said, he's not dead."

"But what did you do to him, Beyond?!"

"... I stabbed him. A lot. Nowhere vital, though, and nowhere where he would lose a lot of blood. I..." Beyond trailed off. Now that he knew his true feelings for L it really hurt to feel the hatred being pointed at him, but he knew he deserved it.

"Don't touch him again." L ordered through gritted teeth. Beyond looked up, seeing an L he never saw before. L was always stoic and stable, this L was pissed and protective. It was something very shocking.

"Why do you like him?" Beyond found himself asking.

"It's none of your damn business!" L yelled, scaring Beyond. Where in the hell had this L come from?! L was never easy to anger and never cursed!

"I know..! It's..! I mean, why is he so special?! Your always closed off so you can keep your life safe and then you go and fall in love with Kira?! How ca-"

"Don't you talk about him!" L ordered. "Light Yagami is the first person to really care about my feelings and my life. Not care about L but Lawliet, and right now I don't care if that's because he is Kira and wants to kill me. Right now I'm enjoying having that feeling. So don't you dare talk, look, or touch him! I swear I will kill you."

"He's not the only person who cares about Lawliet. I... I care about you, too..." Beyond explained.

"Yes, because trying to kill someone shows how much you love them! Torturing him and the ones he truly cares about, playing a ridiculous game that's life threatening, and running away is the one true way to show that you like a person, Beyond." L answered, annoyed and not believing a word.

"I swear I'm telling the truth! I didn't know until now. Until Light..." Beyond trailed off and L's eyes widened at the mention of Light. "He talks a lot, you know? Too damn much in my opinion. He should have just kept his mouth shut so I could live in the eternal blissful ignorance I was so happy believing until he made me realize..."

"What did Light do?" L asked, calming down the more he heard about Light's safety.

"While he was being fucking stabbed he was being like a fucking therapist." Beyond half smirked, finding it amusing. "I was trying to kill him and the asshole just explains in the easiest of ways that I love you... That I fucking love you..."

L stared at Beyond as the younger of the two walked over to him and chuckled a bit, but it was nothing like Beyond's usual laughs. This one sounded hurt.

"You have a thing for getting murderers to like you, huh?" Beyond asked.

"Don't come any closer." L ordered, getting himself to look intimidating.

"You don't have to worry." Beyond stated as he unlocked the chains. "I'm just letting you go."

L grabbed his wrists and looked at Beyond, truly confused about everything happening and wondering: Was he making another mistake?

"Beyond... Why are you doing this?" L asked and Beyond smirked, shrugging.

"Funny." Beyond stated, looking to the ceiling. "I don't really know anymore..."

XxX

He felt sharp pains all over his back. Something sticky and warm was making his shirt cling to his skin and then he remembered. He was stabbed. And the substance was his blood. The pain was the all the places he was stabbed. And he was lying on the floor, weakly.

The concrete was cold against his face when something dropped on the ground next to him. Still trying to wake up, he decided to pick up the object. It was a black notebook lying face down.

Light touched it.

And he scram.


End file.
